Morel Mackernasey
Morel Mackernasey (モラウ=マッカーナーシ, Morau Makkānāshi) ist ein Single-Star Sea Hunter, der eine riesige Rauchpfeife und Rauch als Waffen benutzt und war eines der Mitglieder des Chimera-Ameisen-Exterminations-Teams. Er ist auch der Meister von Knuckle Bine und Shoot McMahon. Aussehen Morel ist ein großer, gut gebauter Mann mittleren Alters mit schulterlangen weißen Haaren und auffälligen Gesichtszügen, darunter ein breites Gesicht, einem starken, quadratischen Kinn und einer krumme Nase. Er trägt immer eine Pince-Nez-Sonnenbrille. Er trägt normalerweise eine rote Krawatte und ein graues Hemd, das er in seine Hose steckt. Er trägt auch eine riesige Pfeife. Persönlichkeit Wie seine Kollegen ist Morel auf seinem Gebiet sehr erfahren, geduldig und ruhig. Er ist bereit, lange auf seine Pläne zu warten, um sich zu behaupten und auch mitten in der Schlacht cool zu bleiben. Er ist sehr scharfsiinig auf seine Gegner, besonders auf Cheetu und Leol, und benutzt seine ruhige Veranlagung, um beide zu überlisten. Als Lehrer von Knuckle und Shoot beweist Morel gute Führungsqualitäten und Koordination mit seinen Teamkollegen, obwohl er, wie die meisten Manipulatoren, auch selbst entsprechend arbeitet. Trotz all dem ist Morel sehr emotional und hat einen großen Sinn für Mitgefühl; Er weinte einmal während des Austauschs zwischen Colt und der Chimera Ameisen Königin und versprach Colt, dass er ihn und " Reina " vor Schaden bewahren würde. Seine emotionale Natur hat auf seine Jünger, besonders Knuckle Bine abgerieben. Hintergrund Nachdem er das Hunter Examen bestanden und Nen gelernt hatte, wurde Morel zum Lehrer von Knuckle and Shoot. Er und Knov sind gute Kameraden und beide sind Mitglieder der Pro-Netero-Fraktion in der Huntervereinigung . An einem gewissen Punkt ist Morel mit Grachan und Likke befreundet. Ausrüstung Pfeife: Morel benutzt eine übergroße Tabakpfeife als Medium für seine Hatsu-Fähigkeiten und, falls nötig, als Nahkampfwaffe. Es besteht aus einem weißen Mundstück, einem goldenen Griff und einem Schaft, beide geschmückt mit wirbelnden Hochreliefs, einem geraden, schwarzen Stiel und einer kugelförmigen Schale, die in der Farbe beige ist. Morel trägt die Pfeife auf seiner Schulter. Wenn nicht in Gebrauch, hält er es in eine graue Leinwand gewickelt. Während der Palast Invasion, der Royal Guard Shaiapouf warf diese in einen Fluss. Es ist unbekannt, ob Morel sie später wiedererlangt oder ersetzt hat. Fähigkeiten und Kräfte Morel hat alle Vorteile, die sein Status als Hunter bietet . Er ist sowohl ein guter Stratege als auch ein erfahrener, einfallsreicher Kämpfer. Er benutzt seine Pfeife nicht nur für seine Nen-Fähigkeiten, sondern auch als Nahkampfwaffe, die er trotz seines Gewichts alleine und ohne Anstrengung schwingt. Er besitzt auch eine unübertroffene Lungenkapazität und starken Geist. Durch seinen eigenen Anspruch arbeiten seine Fähigkeiten besser als Unterstützung und er sieht sich selbst nicht als einen sehr starken Kämpfer; Trotzdem besiegte er strategisch zwei mächtige Squadron Leader. Indem er die Größe seiner Muskeln erhöht, kann er seine Stärke und Verteidigung in Vorbereitung auf einen starken Angriff verbessern. Er zeigte diese Fähigkeit beim Testen der Kraft von Gons Stein, nachdem dieser seinen Nen wiedergefunden hatte. Er wird auch von den Zodiacs für seine Navigationsfähigkeiten geschätzt, die es auf sich nehmen, ihr Schiff in den Gewässern des Finsteren Kontinents zu steuern. Nen Morel ist ein Manipulator. Er ist ein Veteran, der als ein sehr fähiger Nen-Nutzer gefeiert wird, und seine zwei Schüler sind fähige Kämpfer in ihrem eigenen Recht. Knuckle, der mehr als 5000 Schlachten gekämpft hat, behauptet, Morel habe die umfangreichste Aura-Umfrage, die er je getroffen habe, bevor er Youpi traf. Das waren 70.000 Aura-Einheiten, mehr als dreimal so groß wie Gons (21.500 Aura-Einheiten). Bei 35% seines Höhepunktzustandes verbreitete Morel seine rauchige Aura über ein großes Gebiet, beschwor mehrere Rauchmarionetten, und hielt sein uneinnehmbares rauchiges Gefängnis für einige aktiv Protokoll. Er kann Ken benutzen obwohl er von einem wütenden Gon Jajanken erschreckt wurde, entschuldigte sich letzterer tatsächlich und behauptete, sein Angriff hätte ihn töten können. Morel ist auch ein geübter Zetsu- Benutzer, der zusammen mit seiner Fähigkeit, den Rauch aus seiner Pfeife zu manipulieren, ihm erlaubt, seine Position zu verbergen, oder einen Überraschungsangriff auszuführen. Zusätzlich zur Manipulation scheint Morel in Enhancement geschult zu sein, mit dem er seine Verteidigungsfähigkeiten erhöht. Morel hielt Cheetus zahlreichen, schnellen Schlägen leicht stand. Außerdem hielt er erfolgreich den Atem an, wenn er von den Wellen und dem Mahlstrom von Leol getroffen wurde, und er hielt den relativ hohen Wasserdruck scheinbar ohne Anstrengung aus. Shaiapouf, einer der Royal Guards, verletzte ihn nicht mit einem stampfenden Tritt, woraufhin Morel schnell wieder auf die Beine kam. Es scheint ihm auch außergewöhnliche Erholungsfähigkeiten zu gewähren, da er in der Lage war aufzustehen und zu rennen, nur wenige Stunden nach einer tiefen, möglicherweise tödlichen Wunde. Morel ist auch im Bereich der Strahlungsart und Transmutation kompetent, obwohl letzterer die Kategorie ist, für die er die geringste Affinität hat. Da er aus Aura gemacht ist, funktioniert der Rauch als ein En- of-Art, was ihm erlaubt, die Anwesenheit von irgendjemandem, der darin verschlungen ist, mit ausreichender Genauigkeit zu spüren, um die Leute auseinander zu halten. Mit dieser Fähigkeit war er in der Lage, mindestens ein paar Stockwerke von Ming Jol-iks Palast zu bedecken. Dies verhindert effektiv, dass er von seinen eigenen Rauchabschirmungen behindert wird. Die Verwendung von Transmutation könnte auch der Kern seiner Fähigkeit sein, die Farbe seines Rauches zu verändern; die Konsistenz der Kreation bleibt jedoch der Rauchähnlichkeit ähnlich, so dass der Trick beim Kontakt offensichtlich wird. Seine rauchähnliche Aura ist unglaublich realistisch und bringt viele Nen-Nutzer dazu, zu glauben, dass es sich um echten Rauch oder Staub handelt und da keine Verbrennung stattfindet, kann sie sogar unter Wasser beschworen werden. Der Nachteil von Morels rauchbedingten Fähigkeiten ist, dass er ohne seine Pfeife keine neuen aktivieren kann und in diesem Fall gezwungen ist, sich auf die vorhandene rauchende Aura zu verlassen. Wissenswertes * Morel besitzt die beste Lungenkapazität der gesamten Serie; Ironischerweise ist er auch der größte Raucher. ** Die Namen von Morels Fähigkeiten, die Vorschau auf Episode 107 und die Tatsache, dass der Charakter auf Ramo Nakajima basiert, ein Witz über die Aussicht, dass Morels Rauch nicht "Tabakrauch" ist. ** Interessanterweise ist es unklar, ob Morel tatsächlich selbst Raucher ist oder nicht; Seht den Rauch in seiner Fähigkeit, Deep Purple ist umgewandelt von seinem Nen und es wurde noch nie gesehen, wie seine riesige beim Rauchen leuchtete noch wurde er je gesehe, wie er außerhalb des Kampfes raucht. * Morels Rauch schien für niedrigrangige Chimera Ameisen sichtbar zu sein, die nicht zu Nen erwachen sollten, um es wahrzunehmen, vorausgesetzt es wird umgewandelt. Da er immer noch bewusst war, was im Innern der Vernebelung vorging, ist es möglich, dass dies entweder ein Versehen war, dass seine Macht später Transmutation enthält oder dass Morel auch die Kontrolle und durch normalen oder gezauberten Rauch zum Zweck seiner Fähigkeiten fühlen kann, wenn er es für notwendig hält, physischen Rauch für irgendeine gegebene Situation zu verwenden. * Morels Augen werden nie gezeigt. Er trägt eine Sonnenbrille auch unter Wasser und nachts. Er durfte seine Sonnenbrille auch in NGL tragen, aber seine Pfeife wurde über Knovs Hide and Seek-Fähigkeit transportiert. * Laut dem "Hunter x Hunter Handbuch" Abschnitt, der Yu ☆ Yu ☆ Hakusho offiziellen Charakterbuch (Shueisha Jump Remix) zu finden ist, sind Morels Statistiken: Intertextualität und Referenzen * Sein Name in rōmaji, Morau Makkānāshi, ''ist ein Anagramm-ähnlicher Verweis auf Ramo Nakajima, einen angesehenen japanischen Kult-Roman-Autor, der oft eine Sonnenbrille trug. * Seine Markenzeichen-Technik '''Deep Purple' ist eine Referenz zu einer englischen Rockband mit dem gleichen Namen. Darüber hinaus bezieht sich das Kanji für diese Technik auf das berühmte Lied "Purple Haze" des Musikers Jimi Hendrix. ** Während seines Kampfes mit Leol lässt Morel ein Rauchfloß auf dem Wasser stehen. Dies könnte ein Hinweis auf das berühmte Lied des Deep Purpel "Smoke on the Water" sein. * Seine Technik Smoky Jails alternativer Name, "Jailhouse Rock", ist ein Verweis auf Elvis Presleys berühmtes Lied. ** Ebenso trägt sein Schüler Knuckle seine Haare in einer Pompadour, einer Frisur, die üblicherweise mit dem Sänger assoziiert wird. Quelle Hunterpedia Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Hunter